In Remembrance
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: Steve's reminiscing in the past. Tony wants to help him.
1. It's All In Expressions

**In Remembrance**

_It's All in the Expression_

Tony felt something was wrong. In the pit of his stomach, he had a sinking feeling, and he didn't know why. But the way Steve was staring out a window blankly at the streets below made him wonder. He had realized that in the time their relationship had grown, he had become more attuned to the different behaviors of Steve, and that he could tell what was wrong. This was something he had never really experienced with him before. He quietly walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his form, taking in the scent that he loved so much. Steve didn't even flinch, and barely made any noises or moves. "Steve…what's wrong?"

He felt Steve's chest move as he inhaled deeply, and then let it out. "Nothing…"

Tony was not fully convinced. "Nothing? You don't normally stare out the window at nothing…what's bothering you?"

The blonde turned in his grip, and flashed a very fake smile. "I promise you there's nothing wrong."

Tony let him go, but reached up to place a hand on Steve's face. Steve placed his own hand over Tony's. "You promise?"

"Absolutely…Tony, I wouldn't lie to you."

Tony felt guilty after the words had registered. "I'm sorry, Steve…I didn't mean…I believe you."

Steve flashed him another fake smile; one so real he wouldn't have been able to tell it was fake if he hadn't noticed the expression in Steve's bright blue eyes. In determination to make it better, he didn't pursue the issue further. Instead, he left it to his own devices to figure out what exactly was wrong with Steve.


	2. His Own Devices

_His Own Devices_

Tony knew better; with all his experiences in his own life, and seeing the things that Steve went through; to push the abnormal behavior to the side and never give it any thought. He wished he had given some subtle hints to the things going on in his mind, or what was antagonizing him. He believed it was purely psychological, and revolved solely on something that happened in his distant past, but with no clues, it was hard to unlock the mystery. He went through several possibilities in his head, but chucked them all off his list: they were all things he had openly discussed with Steve before, and he was pretty sure that if they were bothering him, he would have told him. He grumbled, and drank from a coffee mug, his third cup almost drained to the last drop. "What is it?" he asked himself, and scratched the bridge of his nose as he set the cup down. The door to the room opened.

"Tony, what are you doing? You were expected down for lunch with-" Pepper stopped short, and looked at the screen of things he had written down. "What are you doing?" she asked again.

He wrote a line through something he had written. "I'm trying to figure something out…what were you saying, though? Lunch?"

"With a reporter…but, figuring out what?"

"There's something itching at Steve, and I'm trying to figure out what…"

"You do know what today is, right?"

"You know I have you and/or JARVIS tell me what I'm supposed to be doing on a specific day, I couldn't even tell you if today was Monday or Thursday…"

"It's the anniversary of Victory in Europe Day. You know, the ending of World War II, and also the day-"

Tony cursed and cleared his entire screen. "He crashed the ship into the water to save New York…" He got up. "It makes sense…but I've talked to him about this before, he should be able to tell me, right?"

Pepper shrugged. "You know Steve better than I do, Tony…maybe it's something below the surface that you don't know about."

"Whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I don't need to see those blue eyes of his so miserable…"

"You're welcome…"

He stopped short, and looked at her. "Oh, yeah…Cancel that lunch, will ya?" He walked out of the room. She sighed, and pulled out her phone. "What would he do without me?"


	3. The Issue and the Resolution

_The Issue and the Resolution_

Steve was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The door to his room opened quickly, and then shut again. He heard the lock click. He didn't look over until the bed creaked and Tony was sitting with his legs crossed. "Steve…I don't understand what's going on…We've talked about this before, haven't we? The day you plunged the HYDRA plane into the water…"

Steve sat up. "Tony…"

"I don't get why you can't talk to me…what is it? I know today must be hard on you, but you know you can always be open with me…If it isn't the plane, then what is it?"

He didn't get any reply. "_Steve_," he hissed. He knew after that, that he was pushing him, but he wanted to know, whether it was going to anger Steve or not. Steve looked at him. "It's none of your business, Tony…"

"Oh no, don't turn this on me like _I'm _the bad guy. Steve, I'm trying to help you for Christ's sake! I'm here for you. Please, Steve…I can't help you if you won't tell me anything."

Steve seemed to sigh slightly. "I'm sorry, Tony…"

"Don't apologize."

"Before I crashed the plane I made a promise…I made a date with the only girl I had ever loved, Peggy Carter…and she…was going to teach me how to dance…"

-Flashback-

Steve took the controls of the HYDRA aircraft and radioed the HYDRA base where he knew Agent Peggy Carter and the rest of the military leaders to be. "Peggy…"

"I'm here…"

"I'm going to need a rain check on that dance…"

"All right…a week next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o' clock on the dot, and don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know," he said, trying to laugh. "I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how…" he could hear the anguish in her voice, they were both mentally preparing themselves for the fact that he was going to die. "Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow…" He saw the icy waters approaching, but was determined to finish what he started. "I'd hate to step on your-"

As soon as the water hit, the radio line was cut, and he knew he was finished, but his last thoughts were of Peggy, and that he'd somehow make it to that date.

-Flashback End-

Tony knew that no matter how small the matter may have seemed to him, he had loved this woman. He couldn't begin to imagine how hard it must have been to make plans with someone mentally knowing they were going to die. Steve kept his composure while explaining, though Tony could see it in his eyes how badly he wanted to cry. He pulled Steve forward, and held him. He stroked the back of his head and neck softly, while Steve's perfect composure crumpled, and he broke down in tears. Tony kissed the top of his head, trying to create a plan on how to make it better. He got an idea. He pushed Steve's head back lightly, holding it with both hands, and wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "Steve…I'm going to teach you how to dance."

Steve looked at him longingly. He wiped his own eyes. "R-really?"

"Absolutely…" He got off the bed and stretched. He held out a hand. Steve took it and stepped off the bed, and stood to full height. "I'll lead…just follow me, okay?"

Steve nodded. Tony started out slow, showing him the basic steps for a waltz. "You're doing fine, Steve..."

He pushed Steve's head up to stare into his eyes. "Don't watch your feet...keep your eyes on me."

"Okay..."

"It's easy, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

Tony stepped back. "I know I'm not Peggy Carter, or anything close...but-"

Steve cut him off. "You're not...you're better...you've overcome yourself to help me...thanks, Tony."

"Yeah...so...we can put the sad feelings behind us, right?"

"Yeah, I think I'm alright now."

"Good..so hey, how about we go to a club and we can teach you some modern dancing, eh?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "No thanks..."

"Aw, come on! You'll do great!"

He was pushed out of Steve's room without effort, and the door closed. "Steve!" He banged on the door. "Steve!"

* * *

So...yeah. Kinda suckish. :3 It was fun. My friend had suggested this to me a while back since I told her about my song fics. She said, "I think it would be cute if Tony tought Steve to dance." So I followed through.


End file.
